Risky Game
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: The supposedly humorous sequel to Changing the Game. For my friend RedShoeParade who isn't feeling well and for Marlene101writes. Take my pathetic attempt at WAFF. I'm hideously bad at it.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note: **Hey this fic is for both Marlene101writes and RedShoeParade. Because Shoe likes coedy I tried to write this. Hope it came out alright but whatever. Probably didn't, I'm horrible at humor.

Risky Game

Well, well time to play again. Wonder how it will end this time. Perhaps I'll lose, probably not. The last time I played it was a horrific success. I still may have regrets but there's no point. Life's just a game after all.

This one has a little more bite, actually a lot. With grace and poise and a little smirk he's some sort of royalty, at least he could be. Dressing like that after all. Well the thing is that people with money tend to be a little spoilt or emotionally dead, maybe because earning enough money to be filthy rich costs time, time that can't be spend on a child. I won't lose. Fondly enough I kinda still want to play with all that I have. What a new experience it'll be. I wonder if he'll fall in love with me. That might be a little painful. Poor thing. They always fall in love with me. I wonder why, after all my intentions are always obvious. Maybe I only play with lonely people.

Why this one has friends. I wonder if I can lure them away. Back when there were three of us it was easy. But Breo ran off with some frivolous woman and Andore had too many morals. Anyway no point in wistfully missing anyone anymore. I'll just play by myself.

They just leave of their own accord. Excellent. This will be easy after all, they looked kind of intimidating. I'm getting rather sick of punks throwing me into dumpsters. It's really tiresome. Even his small friend looks like he could snap my neck. Ouch.

"Harald."

"Jean."

"Are you French or Canadian?"

"French-Canadian."

"Ah. What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"I don't know you."

"You aren't very trusting are you?"

"No."

"And anyway I know you, you're the leader of Team Ragnarok, ya know the ones that will be in the WRPG II."

"Ah. You were the leader of Team Unicorn weren't you?"

"Yes I was."

"What you want to join? I don't think that would really work out. Anyway we won't be going for that one. Go home Jean."

"That's not what I wanted, I came to see you."

"Why?"

"Because I found you interesting."

"We didn't even meet."

"Doesn't mean you aren't interesting."

"Will you go away?"

"Nope, give me your number or your email or your address or something and I'll go. I want to be able to stay in touch with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know you."

"But I want to know you."

"Of for the love, fine. Here's my card. Go before I have Dragan throw you in a dumpster."

And once again I prove to be the best at the game. This one will be a little more interesting than the last. Still, my heart still burns for Yuusei. I think I'm going to be sick. Who'd have thought someone like me would be one to get so attached. Andore did. Maybe I could call him. Maybe he'd hate me less. What am I thinking? It's pointless. I just need to focus on playing. I just need to focus.

Team Ragnarok. Guess it's time to research Norse mythology. I've always shined the brightest during research. Whatever anybody's looking for I've got it. I've always got it.

Now it's time for first contact. Knowing him it'll be very difficult. Wrong move and I'm in a dumpster. Again. Punks. I dial his number.

"Yeah this is Dragan."

D-Dragan? Heh, this will be more exciting than I thought.

"Hello my name is Jean, I would like to speak to Harald."

"Yeah kay."

I can hear them in the background.

"Jean? Oh he was hitting on me a few days ago. Ask what he wants this time."

"He seems polite."

"I don't care."

"Just speak to him Harald. Solve the damn problem."

"Fine."

Harald picks up the phone.

"Yes what do you want?"

"A date."

"If I give you a date then will you go home?"

"Yes."

"Fine. You pick where. Get me at seven on friday, I have work to do."

Excellent. Thank you Dragan."

"Alright, see you then dear."

Okay this might be very difficult. Not because of his friends but because of he himself. I will win.

I kind of still want to call Andore. I think I miss him. Silly though. He'd probably scream at me. Or fly over here. I'm a bit intimidated. You know what, I'll call him. Worst case scenario, I miss him.

"Hello Andore, this is Jean."

"Jean? I never thought I'd hear your voice again. How are you?"

Well this is going better than expected.

"I'm fine, well except for missing you. How are you?"

"I'm, I'm alright. Where are you?"

"Sweden."

"You're in Sweden. Oh God you're here to speak to Harald too aren't you?"

"Wait you're here as well?"

"Yeah Yuusei and I were speaking because he called me after you shattered his heart into a million pieces and he asked me to go to ask Harald to ride in the WRGP II because of something important."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes I am. How could you do that to anyone?"

"It was just a game."

"You are such a jackass. Whatever. I need to speak to you, Breo's coming from America, Aki's coming from Germany, Crow is coming from Neo-Domino and Jack's coming from Australia. Yuusei won't be coming. Also Team Taiyo are coming. And that creepy clown. He's coming. So you better be there."

I've missed Andore. I never got to play with him. Maybe I will and kill the last part of our friendship. After all games are what I live for, there's no point in anything else. Anyway, games are all I've ever been good at. Games and analysis. Yes that's my life. Kinda pathetic.

"There's been a change of plans Jean, your former teammate has asked me to come to a meeting in Yuusei's stead. How your friend met Yuusei again I don't know but I digress. You will come as well and we will count that as our date. Will you be wearing the dress or shall I?"

"You should, you have the body for one."

"Touché. See you then."

Playing a three-way game then. I hope I lose. It would serve me right. After all I've been breaking hearts for a very long time. And Andore was the first that ever broke mine. I guess I've just been lashing out at other people. Well now that we got that over with time to manipulate the only person that I've ever cared about and an angry Swede at the same time.

Nobody but Andore and Harald are here.

"Yuusei lied to me."

"Well Yuusei lied to you so you lied to me so I lied to Jean. Why the hell would he even do this? Oh God you didn't call Breo too did you?"

"I did."

"Do you know how much you must have cost the poor man? No, how much Yuusei cost him. I'm calling that crab-haired little snake."

I can't help but snicker to myself. Nice job Yuusei, screw everybody over. Wonder why he chose Harald as a catalyst. He couldn't have known I was here. Could he? Well if he did then I guess Yuusei is the winner after all.

"Yuusei, Jean, Andore, I and soon Breo will be the only ones here. What is the meaning of this?"

"Tell Jean I win. It's time for him to face his friends."

"Well why did you get me wrapped up in this?"

"Because I knew Jean was here."

"How did you know that? How on earth did you know that?"

"I put a tracking device in his phone."

"Why? You don't seem like the type for revenge."

"I wanted to help him. He seemed lonely."

"I don't get you. Ah well. At least I didn't spend my hard earned money on a plane ticket."

Harald shuts off his phone.

"I suppose we'll wait for Breo."

"I guess."

I finally sit down, in between the two. Harald sighs and Andore glares at me.

"I missed you Andore."

"You did?"

"I did and I'm so sorry for what I've done. Can you ever forgive me?"

He smiles and puts his hand on mine."

"Oh Jean, no I can't. Work for my forgiveness."

I pale.

"How?"

"Well Harald needs another butler."

Harald smirks.

"Wait, were you on this all along?"

Andore smirks as well."

"I can not believe this!"

Yuusei is standing in the door with a smile of his own.

"Checkmate."

After all I guess I lose. This was a risky game anyway. Of course I had to lose once. But I didn't lose once, I lost three times. I don't really mind though. Everything will be fine.

The three men grin as they discuss the latest news for their various home countries and dueling. Andore tips a glass onto the floor.

"Would you get that baby?" He asks.

The other two break into roaring laughter.

"Yes sir." I grumble.

Harald raises a glass.

"A toast to new beginnings." He smirks.

They clink glasses, causing all the wine in them to spill to the ground.

"Oh Jean." Yuusei laughs.

I hope I can work this off soon. I'm itching for forgiveness. A life where I can settle down once and for all. That's the life for me. I was never very good at games after all. I always forfeit.


End file.
